Love or Friendship?
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno and I have a story to tell. It all happen when I went to the chuuin exams, And that's when I saw him.. R
1. PREVIEW

A/N: This is my new story! But I haven't really started on the story yet :sweat drop: I haven't really thought of a title too but I was thinking about "Love or Friendship?" maybe but this isn't a chapter! It's a little preview of what I'm writing about! This is one of the summaries I was thinking about! So tell me what you think should I continue? Or no?

_Love or Friendship?_

My name is Sakura Haruno and I have a story to tell….

It all happen when I went to the chuuin exams….

And that's when I saw him…..

xxxxxx xxxxxx

That's where everything changed…..

I fell deeply and madly in love with a xxxxxx

Not only that my best friend is the kyuubi…

Now I'm forced to choose between…

…………….love………..

……….life………..

………….friendship…..

………and death……………..

A/N: How was that? Oh and the x's is the mystery of the story! And trust me there's going to be some mystery! you can guess if you want but don't tell other people if you so happen to find out before I write it!!!!! Soooo please review!


	2. chuunin participation!

_Love or Friendship?_

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have a story to tell. It all started at the Chuunin Exams where all of my regrets and secrets come rushing back. Things I wish it just go away, but it always finds its ways back to me.

Today Kakashi-sensei gave all of us participation forms to fill-out, to go to the chuunin exams. I was really nerves about signing the paper work; my hand was shacking the whole time! I already knew the sad truth why I was nerves; it was because I'm so weak, even sasuke said I was the weakest link in team 7. "It's hopeless!" I said frustrated and accidentally broke my pencil. I sighed loudly, and walked to my balcony, sliding the glass door and walked out into the cool mid-day air.

"I'm even weaker than naruto..." I thought sitting down _"well if you stopped flirting made you would have a chance!"_ said inner "now you tell me!" I screamed in my head _"…"_ I started getting annoyed and gave up. "Ok, ok think! The chuunin exams are until two days… I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE!!! FORGET IT!!" I thought "hey, sakura" said a voice that pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down, than my face light up like a candle. "Oh, hey sasuke!" said I happily and jumped down from the balcony "what's up?" I said "want to take a walk?" asked the raven haired boy "sure!!" said I.

(A/N: Skip!!)

"Aw, I was hoping to spend the afternoon with sasuke, and I end up with a fake one!" I said. than my stomach started to growl, I blushed. I walked to the nearest restraint that I could find. I final found a decent restraint, which turns out to be naruto's most favorite place. A Raman restraint. "All, well" I said and walked in. to my surprised naruto wasn't here. "Hey, old man naruto's not here?" I asked he shook his head "I'm sorry, but he hasn't been here all day" said the old man. When I sat down my heart started to pound hard! I bent down a bit and had my hand to my heart, and my forehead on the table. "Miss, what's wrong?" asked the old man; than I sat up quickly "oh it's nothing! I'm just err, tired" I said quickly. The old man nodded "your order is ready" said ayame the mangers daughter. I said my prayers and started to eat. While I was eating I notice that someone was sitting next to me. It was a boy; his head band was from the sound village. And he had a huge black cloak and black hair "interesting, I feel like I've seen him before…" I thought and started eating _"he's cute!!" _said inner "look who's flirting" I thought _"I'm not the one that has the chuunin exams in within two days!!!" _said inner.

My chest started to hurt again; I finished my ramen and quickly paid for the food and ran out. I didn't stop until I was final at my apartment. When I was inside and locked my front door, I slide to the floor "what the hell was THAT!?" I practically yelled I put a hand on my head "what was that all about?" I asked myself than I looked at the clock "damn! I'll have to go to bed, I'll have to wake up early to train!!" I said and walked to my room.

I woke up really early in the morning; I hurried and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast, and went straight to the training field. I took out my shrunken and throw them all on trees. I practices with that for a good two 1/2 hours. I walked to a tree and slide down "I'm not getting anywhere! I need help! Pronto!" I said loudly I waited to see if anyone heard me. I sighed frustrated and got up. Than I got an idea! I ran home for a moment and got out my most special weapon that I cherish, and ran back to the training field. The sheathe of my sword was red with butterflies and cherry blossoms. I removed the sheathe carefully

"that's a really good sword you have there sa.ku.ra" said a voice out of nowhere I flinched and turned to see no other than my silver haired sensei. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTA ME!" I yelled. "Sorry, sorry" said Kakashi-sensei I cooled down "sakura is that a custom made sword?" asked Kakashi "yes" I said "Kakashi-sensei can you teach me how to use a sword?" I asked "sorry, I can't" said Kakashi "why not!" asked sakura "because that sword was made for you , I can teach you how to use the sword you would have to find out on your own" said Kakashi "but- and Kakashi poofed into thin air. "what is THAT suppose to mean!?" I yelled.


	3. secret place?

_Love or Friendship_

Recap!

"that's a really good sword you have there sa.ku.ra" said a voice out of nowhere I flinched and turned to see no other than my silver haired sensei. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTA ME!" I yelled. "Sorry, sorry" said Kakashi-sensei I cooled down "sakura is that a custom made sword?" asked Kakashi "yes" I said "Kakashi-sensei can you teach me how to use a sword?" I asked "sorry, I can't" said Kakashi "why not!" asked sakura "because that sword was made for you , I can teach you how to use the sword you would have to find out on your own" said Kakashi "but- and Kakashi poofed into thin air. "What is THAT suppose to mean!?" I yelled.

End of Recap!

"Ok think... I got it! I'll test this sword and see what it does!" I thought. "Ok let's see how should I start? Hmm" I said out loud. Than my eyes looked at the sword up and down. I lift the sword a bit higher and dropped the sword. "Damn that thing is highly! For a sword that looks really light! Just my luck!" I said out loud _"ok I have an idea, let me take over your body for the moment"_ said inner "fine" I thought. I felt my mind go slowly into my mind of concentration…

My inner picked up the sword like it was a piece of paper! Than it got a bit windy and leafs were flying all over. My inner moved fast! With the sword in her hands she swing the sword side to side and cut the leafs all in half!!

I was so surprised! I mean she's a way better ninja than me! And she's supposed to **Be **me! Than I felt myself coming back to my body, _"and that's how it's done! See it's just easy peasy!"_ said inner "how did you do that!?" I screamed in my head._ "Easy, I just molded my charka into my hand and lift the sword, than I just swing the sword and your done! Simply as that!" _I was still learning how tomold charka perfectly, but I already knew I pretty much had that done but now I just need to understand this sword better for battle.

I walked up to a tree and started to mold my charka into hand, and lift the sword. Than I started to move more quickly and moved the sword making denies in the tree. I kept doing the same thing for the past two hours. Stopping ever now and than.

In kakashi's POV

I watched secretly, while my student trained. I was quite surprised and learned two new things about sakura. One she was a great swords woman and two she was really good at molding charka. I mean I knew she was very talented at charka control, but still…

Back to regular POV

I made a lot of denies in the tree and I was losing charka _fast_! I stopped, than I went under a tree and I barely noticed that someone was watching. I got up intently and walked to my sword and went to all my ninja tools and grabbed all of them and walked to a place I haven't been in so long. A place I knew nobody could go but just me, even ninja's couldn't go there.

I walked until I saw trees and trees of sakura blossoms, and green grass. When I got nearer and nearer my head started to hurt! I held my head in my hands. I got these visions of me when I was younger and was still in the academy. It was me here…but someone was with me; I couldn't see what the person looked like. I remember only "I" now about this place but I could just be imagining things. It's been happing lately, my memories sometimes were like a Television when it doesn't have no service it; something like that, my mind space's out a lot lately.

I felt someone coming! This couldn't be happing right? I mean could this be the same boy from my memory or am I crazy?


	4. Mystery boy

Love or Friendship

_Love or Friendship?_

I got up intently, with my sword around my shoulder; and walked up to where the noise was coming from. The bush started moving than came out was bunny! "I'm paranoid" I said but for the weirdest reason I had this feeling that I had to go farther. I didn't know what I was doing I mean am I going crazy or what? This has to end sometime. I continued to walk and stopped _"you got to be fucking kidding me" _said inner there in front of me was the boy from the restraint.

"What is he doing here" I said in my mind. The boy looked up, I blushed "oh, err hello" I said nervously the boy stood up. I took a step back "hm, what is a little Kunoichi like you doing all the way out here?" asked/said the boy. "I could ask you the same thing, for someone from the sound village" I said proud of my boldness. The boy smirked and turned around "hey what so funny!?" I yelled he started walking toward me I took a step back. He walked right past me, than out of nowhere my chest started to hurt once again. I acted like it didn't hurt "h-hey, I'm not done talking to you!" I said than I grabbed his sleeve.

While my hand was still holding on his sleeve I bent down because of the pain. The boy looked over his shoulder, than he turned all the way so that he was facing me; he bent down also and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you again, little cherry blossom" I looked up and stared at him for a moment and in the blink of the eye he was gone. "I've seen him before, there's just something so familiar about him that reminds me of someone" I said in my mind.

I walked to the place where team 7 was supposed to meet. "Hey sakura-chan!!" said naruto "hi naruto" I said and smiled weakly "hello sasuke" I said turned towards the raven haired boy. "hn." Was all he said? I nodded and looked up at the sky "sakura-chan what's wrong?" asked naruto concerned. I turned to naruto intently and put a quick smile on my face "oh don't worry naruto, I'm fine" I said cheerfully. "Hello everyone" said Kakashi than Kakashi faced me "oh I'm glad you're here sakura" said Kakashi "huh?" I asked. "What do you mean kakashi-sensei?" asked naruto "you see if sakura or any of you wouldn't have showed up the rest of you wouldn't be able to go on to the chuunin exams" said kakashi-sensei. _"Now he tells us!" _said inner.

I stared at my sensei, annoyed that he was thinking that I was just going to flack-out! _"You were thinking about it" _said inner. "Don't burst my bubble!" I said accidentally out loud as the males in team 7 stared at me. As inner shook her head saying _"smooooooth"_ . "kakashi-sensei weren't you supposed to tell us we had to come?" asked naruto. "Don't you see? Let's say I **did** tell you and sakura was sick or whatever than I think you would try to forced her to go for your own reasons. Get it?" said kakashi.

Right when we were going inside to enter the first exam, I felt like something was missing and I stopped. "Hey- I forgot something at home, I'll be right back!" I said and started running home before they could say anything.

Kakashi's POV

'There's something wrong with sakura, on how she's been acting lately.' Thought kakashi "is it just me or has sakura been acting weird?" said naruto out loud. "hn. I suppose" said sasuke.

Back to Sakura's POV

I never really liked to run anymore, I don't know why? But every time I run I feel like I'm running away from life. Reality. And it makes me feel like a coward. But I knew ninja's had to run a lot so I guess I'll just try to get used to it.

When I got home I went straight to my closet where my sword was. Every time I see my sword I feel strong! This sword was meant to be mine from the first day I received it. This was the last thing I got when the rest of the Haruno clan was alive. I'm not sure how it really happened but this is the only thing that I have that was from when my parents and the rest of the family were alive. As soon as I strapped on the sword I dashed out of the house.

I went straight inside the tower where the first exams were going to be held. As I felt a gen-jutsu near by. I don't know why I'm going this way the exam is on the third floor! As I was running it was starting to get crowed. "What's going on?" I asked nobody "I see you're here little cheery blossom" said the boy when I was about to respond I heard sasuke saying we weren't on the third floor. I went to my team "I bet sakura could feel it a mile away" said sasuke "oh-of course" I said stepping in. "This is the second floor" I said "oh and take that gen-jutsu off we know it's an allusion" I said "heh" said one of the boys guarding the door "don't get so cocky little girl this exam is serious, its life or death" said one of the boys and walked away.

We walked to the exam room a voice called out to me "I see that you made it, forehead girl!" said my blonde ex-friend. "Sasuke-kun! I knew _you _would make it! It must be torture being on sakura's team!" said Ino hugging Sasuke from behind _"she's really pissing me off!! SHANNROOOO!!" _yelled inner punching the air. Then I noticed Naruto shaking "is he ok?" I asked myself. Then I noticed that there were a lot of people that we're older than us. "its ok naruto! Everything will be fin- "WAIT AND YOU'LL SEE!! I'M GONNA KICK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR ASSES!!" yelled Naruto. My mouth dropped _"THAT BAKA!!"_ yelled inner than I ran to Naruto ready to kill and strangled him "NA.RU.TO! YOU JACKASS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!?" I yelled "sakura! Look at what your boyfriend did!?" yelled ino "shut up ino" I hissed with fire in my eyes "great..everyone in the room hates our guts now..how trouble-some" said shikamaru "can you say that again a little louder? Didn't really catch what you said?" said kiba with a hand over if face. Then I let go of Naruto, and felt something come toward us _fast,_ and in a blink of an eye someone with grey hair came in front of both me and Naruto. The attacker was a sound ninja!

"HEY!?" yelled the exam proctor "no fighting in my exam room got that?" he said sharply. "Take your seats" he said and walked to the front of the room. "I will be your exam proctor, I will not answer any questions, and the only rule you got is not to cheat! If your caught cheating three times then you and your team will be disqualified, and your teammates all have to at least get a high score in the exam to pass; or your team will be disqualified" said the exam proctor it seemed that everyone's jaws dropped to the ground "You have one hour to finish this test..BEGIN!" he said

I scanned the paper and my eyes widen "this test..its so hard.." I said in my head and glanced at Naruto to see he was shaking in fear, and then I felt bricks fall on top of me "shit! There is no way in hell we are going to pass!" I said in my mind then I felt something nudged my side I looked to my left and I felt my face fall _"shit! It's HIM!"_ yelled inner "don't look at me like that" he whispered "what do you want?" I whispered looking at my test "copy mine and you will pass" he whispered "that's cheating, and we'll get caught!" I whispered back "this whole test is not to test your knowledge it's to cheat and not get caught" he said softly. I looked at the clock I only had ten minutes left then looked back at him and nodded; and looked at his paper.

"Ok put your pencils down! The test is over" said the proctor and the ninja's on the side lines called the teams that got caught cheating.

Me and my team we're on our way to the next test in the chunin exam. I felt my head hurt again but tried to look normal "hey you guys I'll be right back, kay?" I said and smiled they both turned to me "o-ok sakura-chan" said Naruto I took this time to make my leave.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself trying hard to steady myself, until my legs couldn't take any more, I started to fall face forward thinking I was going to hit the ground but fell into someone's chest. Sweat started to fall from my forehead, as I looked up to see the person who caught me. My eyes widen "_him_!?" inner yelled "_what is he a fuckin stalker or what!" _screamed inner "w-why do you keep saving me?" I asked and got on my feet and looked at the boy at the eye. I've never noticed that he was actually a very pretty boy with eyes that could make you melt. "You know me very well, I'll tell you more about me next time." Said the boy and turned to leave "wait! I don't even know your name!!" I called out in a mere second he was right in front of me; his face an inch away from mine I blushed lightly he grabbed my chin to me I thought he was going to kiss me and from a distant it would seem like we're really kissing. "What are you- "don't worry cherry blossom we'll meet again, and you'll know the truth" he said in a soft voice that made me trust him. But he was gone by the time I got to say anything else.


	5. Whats happening?

_Love or Friendship?_

"_Sakura you can't trust him..he could be just messing with your head with his hotness'"_ said inner "in your weird way.. your right" I mumbled "yo" said a voice I was _too_ familiar with. I slowly turned my head, and my silver haired sensei was right in front of me "AHHH!!" I screamed and backed up to a tree clenching my heart. "Sakura you should get going, your test in the exams are going to start soon, plus Naruto is getting worried about you" said sensei. I nodded quickly ran to my destination.

"Ok, time for the instructions!" said Anko-sensei "as you could see you have heaven and earth scrolls, your job is to steal from the other teams, in order to pass you need two of the same, weather or not its heaven or earth and after your team has accomplished that then your team will go into a building inside the forest of death" said Anko-Sensei.

I felt scared of what that boy means? I mean, give me a break! I don't even know his name! But I feel like when he says "the truth" its not going to be good..and for some reason I fear that'll affect me as well. _"But he's pretty hot! I mean come-on! Silky black hair, eyes that'll make you spin! He's all in one package! I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off (drool)"_ said inner "All hell! Stop thinking like that! I can hear your perverted thoughts!" I said in my mind. "sakura-chan! Look we have a Heaven scroll!" yelled the loud mouth blond.

I smiled back at Naruto trying to make-up from my absents. Naruto started blushing and I continued to smile "AWWW! Well isn't _that_ just the cutest thing! Forehead girl and loud-mouth!" said Ino walking towards us I sent death glares at my blond EX friend. I could see Naruto backing away from me seeing that I was going to snap. Then I decided to surprise them both and played it cool. "Stop being jealous Ino, I'm sure you can torment some other poor soul with you and your comments" I said with a straight face. Ino paused and she looked pretty pissed! I took this time to get out of the sticky situation.

"OK EVERYONE GO TO YOUR DESINATED PLACES AND GET READY THE TEST WILL BE STARTING SOON!!" Yelled Anko-sensei I walked to my position and waited "OK EVERYONE READY?"

"GO!"

Me and the rest of team 7 raced into the forest. "Where are we going?" yelled Naruto.

"Anywhere as long as we get deeper into the forest" called Sasuke. I nodded to myself _"ok sakura don't blow this! Its time to shine! SHANNARO!" _yelled inner

We leaped to tree to tree trying to find a place that was descent to think up a plan

"here!" called Sasuke and we landed.

"Ok I think we need to think up a password so that we know it's us and not somebody else" said Sasuke. Me and Naruto nodded "yeah, yeah!" said Naruto "ok listen closely because I'm only saying this once, Naruto." said Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"_A ninja wait until the time is right,_

_When the enemy sleeps and drops its guard,_

_When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night,_

_That is the moment for a ninja to strike."_

"uhhhh when you said "password" I thought you meant just one word, not "pass sentence" said Naruto completely lost.

"Naruto." I said. "Did you even remember what he said?" I asked and sighed

"yeah sure, sure I did!" said Naruto with a hand behind his head then he walked forward and fell face first to the ground I sighed and shook my head "this is going to be a _long_ day." I said and walked up to Naruto to help him up.

Then I felt a swift wind and then looked at Naruto, I felt that something was off about him; I don't know why. Then I noticed that Sasuke was gone! I got my sword out looking left to right, and then I suddenly looked back at Naruto and jumped a far distant from him.

Then Naruto looked at me with hurt eyes "sakura-Chan what's wrong?" he asked I started to put my sword down a little _"you can't trust him! Not yet! He could be someone else" _called inner. Then I held a hard grip on my sword and glared at him "tell me the password!" I called still watching his every move my blonde teammate nodded and looked at me straight in the eye.

"_A ninja waits until the time is right,_

_When the enemy sleeps and drops its guard,_

_When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night,_

_That is the moment for a ninja to strike."_

"Wrong" I hissed and sent death glares at the imposter. The FAKE Naruto looked at me weird waiting for me to explain.

"I could see why Sasuke had us sent a password, its simple! It was a trap for people like _you_" I said mockingly making the imposter look stupid.

"Your pretty good pinky, lets see if your as good on the battlefield!" said the ninja as he turned back into he's true form, he was a mist Ninja.

The ninja came at me with great speed I let him punch me, and turned into a log. I put my sword on my back and swiftly jumped into a tree hiding my chakra, then quickly came out and sent chakra to my fist and sent a punch, he dodged it. With the back of my leg I forced chakra and kicked his side and sent him flying to a tree.

He turned into water, I looked at my surroundings "Left, Right, Below.." I said to myself then my eyes widen "above!" I said my eyes filled with horror and closed my eyes and bent down.

I heard a _"CLANG"_ but didn't look up and a couple of punches. I slowly looked up and saw my raven haired teammate. "sa-sasuke" I said and he walked forward to me "come-on we have to keep moving." he said I nodded slowly and stood up. While we walked, I felt like crap.

"I'm just a burden to the team! I can't help and the only thing I AM good at is putting others in danger! I don't want to feel like that! Who's hopeless, and can't win one single battle myself without being saved!!" I yelled in my mind _"well for now we'll just have to get stronger together, hold that sword up high! Don't let some ninja take you out! Fight damnit! Even if he's hot!"_ said inner punching fists in the air. I sighed.

"Sasuke, thanks for saving me" I said. You could tell that I felt guilt by my voice "hn." Was all he said.

That didn't really make me any feel better, now I really wanted to kick myself.

"Wait" Sasuke said sternly and turned to face me "someone's here." he said then a shuriken came flying towards us. We both jumped different ways.

It was a sound ninja! I took out my sword and held it close in a fighting stance. While Sasuke looked ready to do hand seals. "_kuku well if it isn't the Uchiha-boy the only one that's left"_ said the snake ninja "do you have any business with me?" asked Sasuke smoothly "_nothing besides your __**body**__" _said the sound ninja.

My eyes widen as he came at high speed towards him. Sasuke back flipped several times and did hand seals "Fireball Jutsu!" A huge ball of fire was formed and was heading straight toward the enemy.

I felt hopeless in this fight; I couldn't even help Sasuke at all I just stood there. I pulled my sword from my back and meditate. It was the only thing I _could_ do.

"_Please, sword-Sama give me strength. I wanna save my friends, I wanna help!" _I poured my whole heart out to my sword. I always knew Naruto and Sasuke were just protecting me, but they don't know how it feels being saved _all_ the time! It hurts so much, and I feel useless.

At that very moment the pain hit me out of nowhere. Like someone had put a thousand shurikens to my head. It hurt more than the last couple of days; it was nowhere near this bad. I let out a painful scream and fell to my knees clenching my head. I breathed hard, sweat dripping down my face. I felt like something broke; like someone put a chain to my memories?

Sasuke's POV

I heard a loud scream during my fight with the sound ninja. I took a quick glance towards sakura and my eyes widen. Her whole body was shaking and green charka was overflowing from her body!

--

I just wanna thank the people who read my stories!:] It really makes me happy:3 Keep reading! and always always give me feedback!!


	6. WhatWouldYouDoWithoutMe?

**Thank you everyone who favorite my story! It makes me happy to know someone's reading my stories:] the feedback also helped me a lot, and in this chapter I hope my writing improved! Even if it's a little, it's still something!**

--

_Love or Friendship?_

'What's happening to me!?' I screamed to my inner. She didn't respond, the pain hurt so much that I felt everything darken. Everything around me soon turning black, like a black pit from hell. I began curling into a ball, my long silky pink hair getting tangled with the leafs on the ground. I felt like I was transforming, I just didn't know what I was transforming into! "Please, make it stop." I said in between my sobs and pain. "Make it stop!" I whispered. Memories began to go through my head. I was in them, but I never remembered anything happening in those flashes.

**-Flashback-**

"_Mommy, Daddy! Where are you! Everyone outside is d-dead! Please help, please help them!" I cried, I ran to the living room where I found them…dead. I ran towards them "mommy…what happened?" I asked praying that she would answer my question. "Oh sakura…I'm so sorry that you had to see all this happen." Tears falling from my mothers face. "Sakura I don't have enough time, please listen to what I have to say. Never lose that beautiful smile of yours; never cry in front of anybody, because a woman's tears are not to be shown too just anybody. Be strong, as a young woman and for the future." My mothers shaking hand touched my chest. "Never look for revenge Sakura, it's pointless and it hurts just always know I live inside of you. All of my charka has been inserted to you sakura, live happy my beautiful daughter." Her hand got so cold, I knew she was gone. I just broke down, tears would continue to fall, I knew that if everyone outside was gone then that would mean- _

_A shuriken was flown at me, which I blocked. "Who are you!? Did you do this?" I screamed with enrage at the dark figure. Grabbing my sword from my back whispering secret jutsu's. My sword began to glow black and crimson red chakra. _

"_**Who the fuck are you!?**__" I screamed, forcing chakra to my feet I ran with such speed toward the man who killed my parents, my family, __**everybody**__. My sword and the mans shuriken clang, I was flew back and I saw it. It was __**his **__face! "No" I whispered "why? Why- I was cut off "If only time would stand still" was his last words. _

**-End of Flashback-**

"Why did I have to see that again?" I whispered to myself, I felt somebody behind me. I stood up quickly; it was that guy Sasuke was fighting. My eyes widen, "what happened to Sasuke!" I yelled my charka enraging; I felt my body glowing a bright green, my sword pointed towards the enemy. His evil chuckle was unearthly, "_you seem very interesting girl. Makes me want to experiment on you." _my face was full of disgust. "As if I would let you!" I yelled. I ran towards the enemy with speed I never knew I had and threw a fast punch but he caught it and threw me towards a tree. I quickly moved my feet under me to hit the tree and with full speed jump off towards the enemy and did quick hand seals.

"Aya No jutsu!" I yelled millions of cherry blossoms were everywhere. Since I had pink hair I blended in quiet good. I threw punches, along with shuriken. I forced chakra into my fists and threw a punch that hit the enemy. He hit four trees; I walked to where he was. My eyes caught his gaze and I was caught in an illusion. _"Let me just give you a little preview of what I'm going to do to you .ra" _I couldn't move my body at all! Images of me getting cut by blades and stabbed in the chest and shoulder. I tried to remember what Kakashi-sensei said to break illusions! Ugh, I can't remember! I need to hurry quickly or I'll go insane looking at myself being killed!

"Kai!" yelled a voice that wasn't mine. The illusion began to fade back to reality. I looked at my savoir who was the one and only mystery boy. _"Oh joy"_ I thought to myself. Normally my inner would always make a comment on my thoughts but...I felt like I lost her. "Hey, is that anyway to look at the person who saved you!" he said. "Yes, Yes, thank you Mr." I replied. "Mr.? Hey I'm only 16!" said the boy. "Well, what else am I supposed to call you? I don't even know your name." I snapped. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful but...I don't even know who this guy is, let alone his mysterious background, _and _his name. Yet he seems to know so much about me.

I looked down. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it princess, I'm your shield after all." Said the boy and kneeled down just like a prince. My eyes widen, in both shock and fear.

**-Flashback-**

_Cherry blossom trees were everywhere. The grass looked so green with some daisies and irises in the meadow of cherry blossoms. _

"_Sometimes I wish I could stop time sakura."_

"_Why?" I asked,_

"_Life seems to always get in the way from happiness, all the time you made me laugh, and you gave me hope for life." _

"_But, what are you talking about?" I asked _

_He started walking towards me, and kneeled down like a prince,_

_He gave me a peck on the cheek._

"_Hey! What are you doing Itachi! Stop acting all weird on me!" _

**-End of Flashback-**

Tears wanted to fall but…I wouldn't disobey my mother's last words. "If only time would stand still..." I whispered. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he said and began to come closer. "NO!" I screamed. He began walking to me anyway, worried. "PLEASE, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. His face was emotionless, and didn't listen to me. "STOP! ITACHI STOP!" I yelled once more. He stopped dead in his tracks not moving at all. "Please..." He pleaded. I held myself, and kept my gaze to the ground. "Why did I have to remember?" I whispered. I felt his arms wrapped around me. "I just wanted to see you again. I know you hate me for what I have done but please understand that I have reasons for what I do." He whispered, "but why would you only let me and Sasuke live?" I wanted the answer, but, I think whatever the answer may be it would hurt me in every way possible.

"Please, I know you may never forgive me but, if I told you the truth people might be after you to kill you, which I would never let happen."

I pulled away, "if it's better for me not knowing then why come see me at all!" I yelled completely frustrated.

"I just wanted to know, remember what it felt like to be foolish and happy"

I looked at Itachi's dark onyx eyes; I felt a pang in my heart. "Then why did you leave?" I whispered. Itachi ran his fingers through my pink bubble gum hair and put it to his lips. "I promise you'll know the truth when your sixteen" Itachi whispered "for now, perfect your found power you have now. And always know, I'm always with you" Itachi's face began to come closer to my face. My heart was beating fast, with butterflies in my chest. His warm lips pressed against my cheek. "Goodbye cherry".

**Two Weeks later**

The exams we're over. The sound and sand all went back to their villages. As for me, things have been really tough, not just everything with Itachi, but Sasuke is acting…different. When I see him, it's like he isn't even there. It's not normal, I know for a fact Sasuke is going to do something stupid, and regrettable.

I was outside on my balcony looking at the full moon. "It looks so beautiful…" I trailed off. I was always envious of the moons beauty. I suddenly felt the air changing; a cold gush of air hit me, giving me a bad sign. Sasuke's face appeared in my mind, my heart was telling me to look for him. I stood on the edge of my balcony and jumped gracefully to the ground. I ran to wherever my legs were taking me. I began slowing down; the air was dead cold unlike awhile ago. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't calm myself down.

"Sasuke?" I called, the raven hair boy who stood before me.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked, more like demanded. I closed my eyes, "Sasuke don't do this, what could you possibly gain from going to Orochimaru?" Sasuke glared at me a way he never did before. It was…unnerving.

"Revenge is my motivation; I can never reach my goal in such a pathetic village like Konoha" the cold wind began blowing again. "So when you reached your goal then what? Will you return to Konoha or continue being a criminal from Konoha?" I asked, staring deeply at Sasuke looking for an answer. Sasuke looked at the sky in deep thought also, like he was trying to find the answer also "I will know when the time comes and Itachi is dead." He finally said. "things don't always go as smoothly as planned Sasuke, plus your not the only one hurting from such an experience of losing a family- "how could Naruto know of my pain?" Sasuke demanded "he doesn't even have a family he could miss" Sasuke said "no I don't mean Naruto- "sakura you have no idea what pain meant even if was right in front of you" my heart began to sink. _'I wish I didn't know what pain meant…'_ I thought. "Sasuke this isn't a war on who has it worst! Hatred will only lead to more hate." My hands began to shake. "It'll never end Sasuke; it'll keep killing you inside with more and more hate with this war against the right and wrong thing to do. Life doesn't have to be that way." I focused my glare to the ground.

My reactions began slowing down as my emotions consumed me. I felt somebody behind me; my eyes widen '_NO!'_

"Sakura, thank you."

**Two months**

It's been two months since Sasuke left; I haven't told anyone besides the Hokage that I was the last person who saw him. I couldn't look at anyone straight in the face especially Naruto because I was the reason I couldn't stop Sasuke. It's because I was weak and my emotions took over, when I could have helped Sasuke from seeking revenge and taking a different path. It's my entire _fault_.

Right now I'm in the hospital because I got careless in a mission we recently had. I'm not sure how things got like this but team 7 has been getting less and less missions lately because we're missing Sasuke.

"Hey sakura-Chan" Naruto said.

"Hey..." I said trying to smile the best I can.

Naruto gave me a sad expression. "What's wrong Naru-?

"Sakura I really want to know what happened with you" Naruto told me truthfully

"What do you mean-

"Every time somebody looks at you, you look guilty, you used to be one of the loudest girls I know and now you're always so quiet. Sakura you're the only hope left in team 7. You know me and Kakashi-sensei hate it seeing you sad."

I was frozen, my mouth was open to say something, but I closed it again. I needed to tell Naruto the truth. He needed to know, not just for his sake but also because I'm selfish and I just don't want to be alone anymore.

"I-I" I started, Naruto waited patiently.

"I know you'll hate me, but that night Sasuke left, I was the last person he saw when he left the village. I could of stopped Sasuke from leaving but-but I wasn't strong enough to stop him." My words began to scramble, as Naruto sat and listened to me. Emotions were going through his eyes of shock, and sadness.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop Sasuke, and I feel like it's my entire fault. My emotions took the better of me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him!" I started to chock on my own voice. As I was fighting the tears, wanting to cry so badly instead held my hands to my face, not having the courage to look at Naruto's face. _'I'm such a coward' _I said to myself. _'He hates me, I know it.'_

I felt warmth consume me. I didn't know what it was because my eyes were closed but I didn't want to open them. Instead I hugged back.

"Sakura I could never hate you. So don't cry cause' I'll bring Sasuke back!" Naruto said reassuringly.

'_I promise Naruto, I won't ever cry in front of you anymore! I won't cry in front of anybody ever again. I'll get stronger with this new power…' _

**Three years later**

So many things has happened, Sasuke has left Konoha and since then never returned. Naruto has also left Konoha to train with Jiraiya one of the three Sennin to get stronger. As for me, I have been training with Tsunade the Hokage to be a medical Nin, and when I'm not in missions I would train with my power I discovered during the chuuin exams most of the time. My appearance has also changed from when I was thirteen. I got taller, and have curves in the right places. My breasts are still growing but are the right size. My pink bubble gum hair has grown even longer than before, and has passed my lower back. I've also recently passed the Anbu testing and have been placed on a team. Already I'm a candidate to being a squad leader with other new Anbu Black Ops. I'm the only one in my age group that is Anbu so far, everyone else is a chuuin or Jonin. My missions have normally been assassinations, and tracking. Next month will be my first solo mission, I would have to keep watch on the Akatsuki for two months, And finally return. My main target is…Itachi. Lady Tsunade has also given my another task if I run into sasuke during my mission. That my mission would be ended shortly and to bring Uchiha Sasuke dead or alive back to konoha.

Everyday since sasuke left I felt to understand little by little how he feels. As I too have lost my family as well under the massacre. I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hate so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain. But instead of facing hate, or pain, I choose to forget everything that has happened. For years since the dreadful night, I locked up every single thing that has happened before the massacre, and that all I would know is that I don't have a family anymore and that would be just something I can never change.

"Sakura!" a shrill voice called pulling me away from my train of thought.

"Hey Ino." I said boringly.

"Let's go shopping, and don't even think about saying your broke cause I know you get paid more then I do being an Anbu!" Ino said pulling my arm towards town. "Ino calm down, I'm sure _you_ could get in Anbu, seducing men to get information I'm sure would be your specialty." I said smirking. She gave me the finger, I rolled my eyes. "Really I don't need a lot of clothes Ino; I don't really go anywhere anyways." I said while Ino still kept pulling my arm. "Exactly, meaning you need to get out more! Seriously sakura you used to be so much fun to hang out with. Now it's all work, work, work! That's why tonight we're going to get drunk and meet men!" Ino said. "But Ino- "just follows me and shut up! Tonight is going to be your night!"

'_I don't like the sound of that....'_

**Later that night**

"Sakura you look hot" Ino complimented, if that was even a compliment? Ino had taken me towards town and bought me a black mini dress with zebra high heals. She had done my makeup and hair and painted my nails red.

"Honestly Ino where do you get your clothes? I feel like Lindsey Lohan!" I complained. Ino glared at me. "Nothing you say will get you out of going out tonight!"

"And that's final!" Ino finished. She grabbed my hand, and began pulling me out of her house to town.

Nothing I said was going to work tonight since Ino absolutely wanted me to go partying with her. I'm already getting a metal picture in my mind how the whole night going to turn out. First we arrive, Ino gets completely drunk, she almost gets taken from some random guy at the bar, I obviously save her, and then I finally take her home. Aren't I such a good friend?

I began to giggle to myself without Ino noticing.

We arrived _'oh boy'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's do this thingy." I said and sighed. "Way ahead of you sakura!" Ino called as she was given some beer. _'Great....' _I went to sit down also grabbing myself some beer.

I didn't know any of the people here at all except Ino of course and Kiba? "Yo sakura! Damn you look hot." Kiba said sitting besides me with a cup of beer.

"Kiba you reek of alcohol, seriously how much did you drink?" I asked _'don't tell me I'm going to be the one responsible of taking him home!'_

"About six beers" Kiba said while drinking some of the beer he already had.

"Fuck, Sasuke must be homo for leaving 'cause you looking fucking beautiful sakura"

I giggled a little; I had to admit that was kind of funny. I mean come on who would want to gain power from a sadistic bastard who does experiments on children? I began to feel hateful. Orochimaru discussed me when it came to doing experiment on children. They have nothing to do with the ninja world! If I could I would kill him at any chance I could get.

"Sakura! Get your ass up and come over!" Ino called. I did as she said who knows what she'd do while she's drunk. I walked over to the bar. "Let's have a match forehead girl! You know the rules sakura."

"Ino your already drunk you shouldn't be drinking anymore anyways." I said.

"See what I mean! Sakura's always been a goody two shoes. You can't ever get any fire from her besides the battlefield" Ino said to the crowd behind her. They all began laughing. Ok now I'm pissed off. "I can see your point, but I still think you're full of shit. If you're going say something that stupid you could at least fake a stroke"

People began oohhing like little children. _'Ugh, drunks geez' _

Ino glared at me. "Well let's settle this sakura" Ino said as she raised her drink.

"Have it your way little miss piggy." I said as I raised my drink as well.

"Alright you all know the rules. Who ever wins gets to make the loser do whatever the winner pleases." Kiba explained. "Alright ladies, ready, set, Drink!"

I've already gone through five cups while Ino is on her second cup. It was easy for me to control my alcohol, having Tsunade as a sensei you eventually learn. I rolled my eyes to myself. "looks like sakura is in the lead! This is her seventh cup while Ino is on her third!" the crowd was roaring. Ino finished her cup "fuck it! I don't need to prove anything to a forehead girl like you!" Ino gave in. "when I even went to go to the trouble of buying you a dress and getting you all dressed up this is how you repay me?" Ino said as she began chocking on her tears. I hated seeing Ino crying, she always got emotional from drinking.

A man walked over to Ino putting his hand on her shoulder whispering to her ear while moving his hand down her arm. My eyes narrowed.

I grabbed his hand. "Get away from her." I said deadly. The man grinned. "I love feisty women, why don't you both beautiful women come with me to the room upstairs. _'Is this guy outta his fucking mind! He honestly think were going to have a three-some!?'_

I squeezed his hand with a little chakra; he began to scream a little. "You must have some balls to actually give that sort of offer." I let go of his hand and pulled both Kiba and Ino away from the crowd. I carried Ino on my back while Kiba would lean on me screaming like a complete dumbass.

We made it to ino's house first to drop her off. The lights were all off besides the one in her parent's room. "Damn" I cursed. I sat Kiba down on the floor on ino's front lawn. "Kiba shhh! Shut up and stay here understand?" I ordered. "Yes sakura-Chan!"

I used hide my chakra as I snuck towards the back of ino's house. I used my chakra to climb up simplify to the second floor. Ino's window was unlocked and I just gave the handle a little push and her window popped open. I snuck quietly inside her room knowing ino's parents were just down the hall. I slowly put Ino on her bed and pulled her covers over her. _'She's damn lucky breaking into places is my profession.'_

I made it out ino's room and towards ino's front lawn. Kiba was taking a piss, I rolled my eyes. "Come on lets go." I said pulling Kiba by the collar. "Oi! Sakura wait a sec." his breath smelled like so much alcohol that it was starting to make me feel dizzy even though I drank my fair share of drinks tonight.

We were almost towards kiba's house. Kiba leaned on me while we walked konoha's streets. "Sakura, wait up for a minute" Kiba said. I stopped. He pulled me to the corner which was a little ally. "Sakura your very beautiful you do know that _right_?" Kiba asked. "Kiba please not now, I need to take you home." I pleaded. "Right now is a good time sakura. Sakura just hear me out please." I sighed and listened. "Sakura I've known you for a very long time, I've seen you grow more gorgeous by the day, and I just wanted you to know…I love you." I stood there slightly taken aback, and then sighed. "Your drunk Kiba, I'm sure you don't even know what your saying." It was true I've known Kiba for such a long time but I also know that he's too much of a brother to me. Kiba has always treated me like a sister as well that people would sometimes think we were related and we did at a time call each other siblings. Kiba leaned down and kissed me? His tongue went inside my mouth slightly. I began pulling away, but Kiba would hold me in place. "Kiba stop." I said in between the kissing. He wouldn't stop; my eyes looked towards the lights from the streets and local bars. A man in a black cloak was walked inside the shadows. My eyes widen, he grabbed Kiba by the collar and kicked him. Kiba threw up the alcohol. "STOP!" I yelled

**Yay! As promised I wrote more ;D this is the most I've ever written in any of the chapters I wrote. Please enjoy! Give me some feed back and tell me if you like it! :D**

**Take care every one!**


	7. LoopHole

_Love or Friendship?_

'_Ohh, my head…it's pounding'_

'_Where am I?'_

'_Oh shit.'_

**Flashback:**

"STOP!" I yelled running towards the dark figure "he's just drunk!" The man wouldn't listen to me and would continue beating up Kiba. "Please _STOP_!" I screamed as I grabbed the mans arm with force, my eyes widened. He felt familiar…

I began feeling light headed and dizzy, the liquor was finally getting to me. I began to fall backwards blacking out.

**End of Flashback.**

'_Fuck.'_

I concentrated to feel if there were any charka signatures. There was one, who was in the closet? I opened my eyes. I was at my own apartment covered with my blankets. I felt something on my forehead, I gently lifted my arm. It was a washcloth.

I sniffed it. _'I see now…'_

I stood up and instantly face planted to my floor. I had a major hangover still with a huge headache. I sat on the ground and used my medical Nin Jutsu on both my stomach and head to relieve the pain. _'Geez, being a medical nin is a life saver'_ I began to stand up once more.

I slowly walked to my closet with a kunai in my hand. I opened the door quickly to find Kiba?

"Kiba what the hell are you doing in my closet!?" I yelled. My eyes widened, I noticed blood stains on his clothes and his check bruised. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and moved him towards my bed. "ack." Kiba held his stomach. I gently laid him on my bed and went down stairs to get some water and another washcloth.

I came back up stairs with my things and set them down. "Kiba do you remember what happened?" I asked. "No I don't, all I can remember was getting beat up and blacking out." I washed some of the blood stains from his cheek. He flinched a bit. "Do you remember sakura?" he asked. "I don't as well. I blacked out also; I don't even remember how I got back home." All of that was true but I think I had an idea on who the culprit was.

I began to infuse some of my chakra to heal some of the hangover.

"Feel any better?" I asked.

"Hell of a lot better." Kiba said and grinned.

I smiled. It kind of reminded me how Naruto smiled. I sighed. _'I really do miss Naruto…' _I plopped on my bed beside Kiba. "Hey sakura remember when we were kids and we used to run around in a huge meadow?" Kiba asked. "No." I said.

"Really? Ok remember me, you and this one older kid who used to hang around you when we were kids? I can't really remember the kids name or what he looked like but I just remember being really jealous of him" Kiba laughed. I stiffened. _'He doesn't mean…?' _

Kiba looked at me for a minute, I relaxed again. "ohh I remember" I lied. "haha, see! I knew you had to remember!" I smiled.

My eyes began to feel droopy. Images of Itachi ran through my mind. _"Sakura"_ I can hear him saying my name with his usual dark deep voice, it just made me tingle every time he said my name. _'But Itachi broke my heart…In more than one way.' _

'_And now Tsunade-sama assigned me on that mission to keep watch on Itachi…wait, mission?'_

"**Fuck**!?" I yelled. Kiba woke up suddenly. "What the hell?" Kiba said half asleep.

"The mission, the mission!"

"What mission?" Kiba asked.

"Tonight I have my first solo mission and I've haven't gotten my things together!!" I yelled. "Shit, I have so much I need to do! Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cursed. I faced Kiba. "Out. I gotta get ready. See you in the next couple months! Bye." I said shoving Kiba out my room. "You can let yourself out" I called.

**At the main Gates**

'_I'm not sure how the hell I got ready so fast but luckily it worked out' _I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Tsunade and I stood at the gates till the moon's setting was at the right position.

"Its time." Tsunade informed me. I nodded towards Tsunade and slid on my cat mask on. "Sakura Haruno I give you permission to leave Konoha in your first solo mission. I also give you permission if ever to cross paths with Uchiha Sasuke to bring him back. Dead or alive." I nodded. Tsunade gave me the scroll of more detailed information. She put her hand on my shoulder very much how my mother used to. "I would tell you good luck, but I know you won't need it." Tsunade smiled. I smiled back. I began to head out the village; my first stop was the sound village.

Luckily when I remember about the mission it was still morning. After I gathered all my belongings I dyed my hair black. If I had left my hair to its natural color I would stick out from the forests dark colors. It was easier having my hair dyed black this way.

'_I'm making good progress so far, everything is going fine for now' _

**A week later**

I haven't gotten very much sleep since I left the village, about seven hours. I need to stop at the nearest hotel in the next town. I'm getting closer towards the village, I stop where I stood and pulled different clothing from my backpack. I changed quickly to a white long sleeve shirt and pulled a skirt on and left on my black boots on.

I was walking through the city to the nearest bar. The town's people looked…well off. I knew something was up. I sat down, "a bottle of strawberry sake please." I called to the bartender. "Hey sweetheart, you look a little young to be drinking alcohol." Said a man with brown hair, he looked like his early twenties. "I can say the same for you." I said and smiled. "ahh you got me there" said the man and smiled back. His baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle. _'He's a pretty boy, this will be easy getting information from the fool'_ I smirked. "Here you go miss." The bartender said and gave me my glass and bottle. "I don't think I've seen you around here, where are you from?" the man asked. "You noticed quickly." I said taking a sip of my sake. "I'm from the tea country" I lied. "I should go there, they must have pretty women if you're from there" he said looking at me up and down with seductive eyes. I tried hard not to roll my eyes _'god this guy is annoying as hell!' _ I giggled while taking another sip. "Well you're not bad looking yourself" I said "but I must ask some of the other people around here…well look sorta off." I said quieter. "So you noticed" the man whispered. I nodded. "You shouldn't worry so much about it beautiful, it's nothing that important." Trying to change the subject. _'Oh no I'm not letting you get away!'_ "But I'm really curious! I really want to know" I said the last part seductively. "Well…" the man trailed off _'spit out the info!' _I put my hand on his arm. He pulled me closer and put his mouth to my ear so it wouldn't look suspicious. "There have been men with big black cloaks on with red clouds on them. They have been in and out of this village all the time." I turned around to make it look like me and the man was kissing. "Oh? What did these men look like?" I asked curiously whispering. "One is all blue, fish looking, the other was a man with long black hair with crease marks on his face. _'Bingo! I hit the lotto' _ "ohm gosh are these men still here?" I asked frighten. _'Yeah right' _"yeah, well one of them that is, I'm not sure if the fish guy is still here but I think the black haired guy is." I pulled away. "Oh know its getting late. I need to go back to the hotel or Otou-san will get suspicious" I said I kissed the boy on the lips quickly before he got any ideas and left. _'I'll keep him alive, as a payment for the information' _I thought to myself.

I roamed around the city looking for Itachi, no such luck so far. _'Ugh! I looked all over this city and still can't find him! Or his chakra signature!' _I thought angrily. _'Ok I guess it might be harder than I thought tracking down Itachi.' _

I returned back to the hotel to get some well needed rest and to look for Itachi in the morning. I needed some time to rethink my plan a little.

I woke up while it was still dark outside. It must have been at least 5 o' clock. I sat up and flipped the covers and swung my legs to the cold wooden floor. I hardly had any sleep last night. My Anbu side just wouldn't let me sleep, I kept thinking of how to find Itachi, how to stay hidden, and keep track of him. I've done this countless times keeping surveillance on people, it just was different with Itachi? I've kept track of other Akatsuki members before with squads and it did have its difficulties but we always found a way. But instead it felt like Itachi would watch me than the other way around? _'Fuck, this is getting on my nerves. I need to find a loophole somewhere'_

I grabbed some different clothes from my bag. I pulled on a long dark purple skirt with the previously worn white long sleeve shirt I wore the day before. I wore my ninja boots that hide nicely under the long skirt. I pulled my back pack and left the hotel. I hide my chakra to make me not stand out. _'All right back to square one…' _

I sniffed the air and my sense were searching for strong chakra or cloak with red clouds. I was at the edge of the city and towards the forest. My eyes widen, I smelt his scent! I leapt farther in the forest hidden, I walked towards a tree, and it was broken down. _'Looks like he wasn't alone..wait! No this can't be! This is Sasuke's scent too!' _

I began pumping chakra to my legs and ran as fast as possibly towards the scents. _'They're scents are still strong I'm sure I can catch up!' _my skirt began ripping every which way that I just tore it off and my Anbu pants where the only thing left in view.

I've been running for the past thirty minutes, there scents are getting stronger by the passing minute, my heart began beating faster and faster. I felt the air get _colder _and Itachi's face was the only thing that came to my mind.

'_No! Not like last time! I'm not going to fail this time, I won't give up! I've been training to be stronger and now my time.'_ I pulled out my sword and began moving faster than before.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

I felt the compact from the fighting from my distance, they aren't that far away. The air continued to get colder. I pulled out my sword _'this fight isn't going to be pretty…'_

I stopped dead to my spot. Everything began to be quiet and it started pouring rain. I looked up; my dyed hair began to become damp. I started walking to the battlefield with my sword in my hand.

I dropped my sword, my mouth was wide open and my heart literally _sank_ to the floor.

**Ok, Well I wrote shorter because I needed a place to end at. I made sure to update quicker this time;] Any who I'm going to take a break from writing…possibly. But I'll always be writing about the story and might even write the next chapter even longer ! : D awesome huh? Please, please, please, please give me some feed back! And also give me some suggestions of some mini pairings with sakura during the story. Like I did with mini KibaXSaku. Stuff like that, I'll add it in there somewhere to give them a little scene;] I think its fun writing SakuraXAnybody!! Haha. **


	8. Note

**My deepest apologies everyone! Its been a little over a year since I updated & i'm barely noticed it. I went through some of my old documents of which was supposed to be the nest chapter. I deleted it instantly, I didn't like it because it wasn't truly making sense to how I feel about this story...I just reread what I have on here & to be honest this whole story needs a face lift and be rewritten. BUT, I won't, because I honestly Don't wish to restart and take LONGER. So from now on you will see the changes and big improvement since last year. I am currently working on the next chapter! So before then I will post this to keep everyone updated! I will possibly update the old chapters one by one. But before then I will work on the newer ones.**


End file.
